Why us?
by blksnowangel
Summary: In this story my characters are a blind girl, a mute girl, and a crazy split-personality girl they get stuck in the Naruto world for a year. Each in a different zone.Rated T for Hidan and Aya
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first story don't like don't read.

I don't own anything except the characters and my imagination.

* * *

Down in the forest you can hear the sounds of a family of three.

"Aaawwww!! Can't we stay here a little bit longer?" The youngest Lily said. She has long yellow hair light skinned and was about 15.

"No we've been here long enough; I have to get back to my bounties." Aya said. She has Tan skin thick black hair, and eyes that seem to change color. She was 21.

'Sure. You just enjoy the thrill.' Shina signed. Shina is mute and has dark skin brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"No I don't!!" Aya yelled.

"What did she sign?" Lily asked. She was blind so she had to ask Aya to interpret things for her.

"She says that I enjoy the thrill of hunting!" Aya shouted.

'Hey look a shooting star' Shina signed.

"Oooh a shooting star!!! I wish we were all in the naruto world with our favorite characters for a whole year!!" Aya yelled. Lily sweat dropped and Shina face palmed.

'Have you been taking your happy pills?' Shina signed

"Yes I have. I thought that wa-" Aya was cut off by a ripping sound. Shina and Aya looked towards the noise and stared in wonder.

"Ummmm… what is that weird noise?" Lily asked.

"A vortex wormhole thing. Get your stuff and back away slowly." Aya answered. They had just gotten their stuff when tentacles reached out and pulled them toward the hole. They all screamed liked sissies.

---------------Naruto Verse: Akatsuki head quarters-------------------

"Tobi, get back here with my slippers!!" yelled Pein.

"But the slippers are soft and warm! Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi said.

"Just give Pein the fucking slippers!!" Deidara said.

"Ok. Tobi is-" Tobi was cut off by a ripping sound.

"Oh no. Something may have torn! It's going to cost money!!" Kakuzu said.

"Why don't we just go and check out the noise, un?" Deidara said.

----------------Naruto Verse: Orochimaru's lair-------------

"Sasuke are you still wearing that maid apron?" Orochimaru asked.

"I took it off a while ago." Sasuke stated.

"Will you please put it on?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked nervously. Orochimaru was about to answer when Kabuto enters holding a camera.

"Here is the camera you asked for my lord!" Kabuto said, "Oh." Orichimaru sweat dropped.

Orochimaru was about to say something when a ripping noise is heard.

"Sasuke, Kabuto check out that noise." Orochimaru ordered. They left as they had been ordered.

--------------------Naruto Verse: Sunagakure--------------------------------

Well nothing besides the normal has happened except Killer Bee and the Raikage are there so Garra can learn to better control his jirucinchi like killer bee. All that can be heard is a ripping sound in the sand siblings, and the guest leave to check out the noise.

* * *

It sucked but until I get 10 reviews I won't continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for my first reviewers Naruto 6969 and Tayi!!!

This is also for that long ass review from Ifrits Aeon.

I do not own the Naruto verse. If I did I would name it squishy. And it would be FUN!

Shina signing/writing

* * *

----------------------Naruto Verse: Akatsuki headquarters--------------

Aya was in no way happy. She was pissed. She gets sucked into a hole thing, gets separated from her family, and she is stuck in a dark cave. She was glad for 3 things. 1) She was smart enough to pack the gun in her bag, 2) she put the reloads in the bag as well, and 3) she had her computer.

She was walking around to find a way out. She sees a boy in an orange lollipop mask holding a slipper. **A pink bunny slipper.** The lollipop was currently yelling, "Tobi is a good boy!!!" seeming frantic.

Aya pulls out her gun and yells "Stop!!" The lollipop stops and asks

"Who are you?"

"I am Aya."

"Oh, Tobi is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!!!"

Aya sighs and lowers the gun. "You can't be Tobi."

"Why can't Tobi be Tobi?"

"Tobi is a character from Naruto."

"Tobi knows who Naruto is!! Naruto is the 9 tailed bijuu."

"Sure have a nice day Tobi." Aya says as she walks away.

"Ok, Tobi will!!" Tobi runs off in some random direction. Aya continues walking._ How long do these tunnels go on? _Her stomach growls loudly. "Good god"

"It's Jashin!!" A voice yells.

"Who's there?" she yells pulling her gun back out.

"That's what we want to know," another voice says.

"I'm not gonna yell down a hallway for Jesus' sake!"

"Then turn around, un" Aya turns around and sees Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara.

"What the frigs man!! Is this some anime convention!! Why are there so many Akatsuki members in this god for saken cave!!!!" The men tensed at that. Kakuzu slams her in to a cave wall. "How do you know who the Akatsuki are?"

"Yeah and what is an anime and a cosplayer, un."

"It's Jashin! Jashin you stupid bitch"  
"…" Aya said.

"Answer, or else." Kakuzu says as he pushes her harder against the wall.

"Can't breathe…can't talk"

"Oh." He says as he drops Aya.

"Hidan, I believe in a god called God. Kakuzu, in my…zone you are characters in a comic book or in a anime."

"Can I kill the bitch now?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course, un."

"I can show you something from my world."

"Yeah what? It is a powerful weapon and very few have it. You sure you wanna see it?"

"Yeah you stu-"

"Okay you asked for it. Aya reaches into her backpack** (AN: It is possible)** and pulls out a can and sprays it into their faces. Throughout out the headquarters all you can hear is a girly scream.

"My eyes, they burn!" Kakuzu yells.

"Your eyes!! My mouth and nose!" Hidan yells

"Your mouth, my mouth**s**!!" Deidara yells.

"What the hell was that shit?" Kakuzu yells.

"Mace or pepper spray. Deidara I suggest you stop rubbing your eyes it makes things worse." Aya looks at the men in front of her and says "Well you guys are having a moment so… by!!" Aya starts to run off. Kakuzu releases his strings and bounds Aya.

"You're coming with us," Kakuzu says still crying

"Sure take me to your leader." Aya says. As they walk they begin dragging her. They come to pair of stairs and Aya says, "Can you stop moving so fucking fast?" Kakuzu says,"Oh you want me to go faster." He goes up the stairs faster. "Fwaaahhhh, you're going to fast, it hurts!!"

"Kakuzu slow the Fuck down!!" Hidan yells, "She is getting annoying".

"Yes please slow down it hurts!!"

"No need we just reached the top of the stairs." Kakuzu says.

"Gaah the light it burns. Omg why you cruel god!!" Aya yells when they reach the sunlight.

The men looked at her like she was crazy and took her to the leaders office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto verse: Sunagakure ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Oh Shina was going to murder Aya. She was being yelled at by the sand siblings and the Kazekage. Killer Bee wanted to kill her!! She looked at him and started laughing."And what is so funny." Gaara asks. Shina laughed even harder.

++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++

Shina was just transported into a freaking desert. She was transported into a town luckily but it was cold as hell and having shorts on was not helping at all. She was wandering around when she saw a giant building. She decided to go there to ask for directions. When she got to the door the door was locked. If she could speak she would have cursed every god in the universe.

Some drunken sand ninja walked past. "Hey honey wanna *hic* have some funn*hic*?"

Shina ignored the man. The man walked closer to her "Hey did you hear me." Shina sighed and turned around. What do you want? "Are you a ninja too?" What? "Hey answer the question!!"

Shina tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm and forced into the wall. "Now you're gonna answer my question or it will hurt." He said as he reached down and squeezed her boobs. Shina freaked and threw him through the door and knocked him out. _At least I can go through now._ As she walked in she looked at the drunken man and saw he had a sand headband on and a kunai pouch. At that she freaked and ran around thinking_ OH MY GOD!! I'M IN THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAND!!! WTF MAN!!!_ She ran around trying to find her way out. She ran into Killer Bee and freaked.

Killer Bee was Shina's favorite character. She was about to hug him when he spoke and said, "Who are you?" He didn't rap or anything. She sighed and walked off depressed.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!!" She kept walking until he grabbed her arm. She took him and threw him through a wall.

**5 minutes later**

Shina was running from sand, Wind, Darts, Kunai, Shuriken, and let's not forget wind. She was running as fast as a road runner._ Why does this happen to me????_ She asked herself. She turned down a hallway just as a wave of sand came at her. She runs down the hallway and meets… a dead end _!!_

Kankuro was the first person to arrive and Shina reached into her bag grabbed a can and threw it at his head. He caught it. "Huh? What is this mace?" He points the whole towards his eyes and sprays it.

"Holy shit my eyes!!!!" The others came in and Kankuro still holding the button sprayed them all starting with Gaara. Gaara started crying then the others joined in.

Shina couldn't help it she laughed so long that the people captured her.

+++++++++++END Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++

"Will you stop laughing!!!!"Killer Bee yelled.

Shina nods her head still gigling

"Now answer the questions. What village are you from?" Gaara asked.

"…"

"What rank are you?" Kankuro asked.

"…"

"What is your chakra type?" Temari asked.

"…"

"What was that weird substance you sprayed at us?" said the Raikage.

"…"

"Can you at least tell me your name?!!" yelled Killer Bee.

Shina was close to kicking their asses with both hands tied behind her back. Literally, when they captured her they tied her arms around her back.

Then her phone rings. It was her alarm and it just had to be Children's Story by Slick Rick

_Uncle Ricky can you read us a bedtime please oh please oh please??_

_Alright ya'll kids get to bed and I'll get the story_

_Ya'll tucked in?_

_Here we go,_

_Once upon a time not long ago,_

_when people wore pajamas and lived life slow,_

_When laws were stern and justice stood,_

_and people were behavin' like they ought to good,_

_There lived a lil' boy who was misled,_

_by anotha lil' boy and this is what he said:_

_"Me, You, Ty, were gonna make sum cash,_

_robbin' old folks and makin' da dash",_

_They did the job, money came with ease,_

_but one couldn't stop, it's like he had a disease,_

_He robbed another and another and a sista and her _

_brotha,_

_tried to rob a man who was a D.T. undercover,_

_The cop grabbed his arm, he started acting erratic,_

_he said "Keep still, boy, no need for static",_

_Punched him in his belly and he gave him a slap,_

_but little did he know the lil' boy was strapped,_

_The kid pulled out a gun, he said "Why'd ya hit me?",_

_the barrel was set straight for the cop's kidney,_

_The cop got scared, the kid, he starts to figure,_

_"I'll do years if I pull this trigga",_

_So he cold dashed and ran around the block,_

_cop radioes it to another lady cop,_

_He ran by a tree, there he saw this sista,_

_a shot for the head, he shot back but he missed her,_

_Looked around good and from expectations,_

_so he decided he'd hit for the subway stations,_

_But she was coming and he made a left,_

_he was runnin' top speed till he was outta breath,_

_Knocked an old man down and swore he killed him,(sorry)_

_then he made his move to an abandoned building,_

_Ran up the stairs up to the top floor,_

_opened up the door there, guess who he saw?,_

_Dave the dope fiend shootin' dope,_

_who don't know the meaning of water nor soap,_

_He said(I need bullets, hurry up, run)_

_the dope fiend brought back a spanking shotgun,_

_He went outside but there was cops all over,_

_then he dipped into a car, a stolen Nova,_

_Raced up the block doing 83,_

_crashed into a tree near university,_

_Escaped alive though the car was battered,_

_rat-a-tat-tatted and all the cops scattered,_

_Ran out of bullets and still had static,_

_grabbed a pregnant lady and pulled out the automatic,_

_Pointed at her head and he said the gun was full o' lead,_

_he told the cops(Back off or honey here's dead),_

_Deep in his heart he knew he was wrong,_

_so he let the lady go and he starts to run on,_

_Sirens sounded, he seemed astounded,_

_before long the lil' boy got surrounded,_

_He dropped the gun, so went the glory,_

_and this is the way I have to end this story,_

_He was only seventeen, in a madman's dream,_

_the cops shot the kid, I still hear him scream,_

_This ain't funny so don't ya dare laugh,_

_just another case about the wrong path,_

_Straight 'n narrow or yo' soul gets CAST._

_Good Night._

_Girl:oh boy, that uncle Ricky is really weird_

_I don't know, what does he mean straight 'n' narrow or your soul gets cast?_

_I don't know, I think he'll be crackin' it up for us,... Good night_

Shina nearly died from embarrassment as the song started playing again.

"What is that sound?" Killer Bee asks, "It's kind of catchy." Shina hits her head on the table until the friggin thing stopped.

The ninja in the room, except for Gaara, were looking at her disgustingly.

Shina sighed and motioned for a pen and paper.

It took Shina 10 freakin minutes for them to understand her and they pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Say nothing. I'm in a terrible mood so say NOTHING!!

"You can write but can't talk!!" Killer Bee and Kankuro asked at the same time. _Idiots_ Shina thinks. They both got slapped by their older siblings yelling, "Baka!!"

"Ok let's start again." Temari said.

============================= Naruto verse: Orochimaru's hideout======================

Lily was scared. She could tell the place was dark. She could tell she was underground. She could hear screams but what scared her most was that she what she smelt. She could smell anesthetics, needles, and scalpels. She was currently in a room full of tubes. She heard some murmurs and hid behind one. She could tell there was a liquid flowing through it.

"So who are you?" The tube asks.

Shina shrieks and asks, "Why are you in a tube full of liquid? Wouldn't you drown?"

"Hey I asked first!"

"Ummmm, how about I ask a question you ask a question?" She was used to childish behavior. Shina and Aya always argued like little kids.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Lily. What's yours?"

"Stupid name. My name is Suigetsu. How did you get here?" The newly named Suigetsu asked.

"Well I-" she stopped suddenly, "Someone is coming. Where can I hide?"

"Look around. What are you blind?"

"Yes." Lily says sullenly.

"Crap you can't hide anyway. Its Sasuke and Kabuto. Just stay here and say hi."

"Um, hi?" She heard a rush of movements and she moved just as a blade pressed in the air where her neck was. "Well that was rude!"

"You are in our place, touching our supp-" voice one started. It was a he judging by the voice and he sounded stuck up and happy. Probably about getting a new subject.

"Hey! I haven't touched anything. Plus I didn't even want to be here! I got sucked in by some weird portal an-"

"How did you dodge my sword?" Voice 2 says. He sounded cold, cynical, and more stuck-up than the first. She also detected sadness in his voice. She didn't like this man at all.

"I ducked." She said sarcastically. Voice 2 started to move to attack her she ducked when voice 1 joined she had smaller trouble but when a new presence arrived she couldn't detect it. She could tell when he poked her in the back and she fell asleep. Before she fell asleep she could hear the new presence saying, "Kabuto, why were you having trouble?"

"Sorry my lord she was to good for us."

"What about you Sasuke? You honestly think you can defeat your brother if you can't defeat her?"

She didn't hear his reply as he she sank slowly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yes it sucked. I had to do this in 2 hours on a bet

Yes Lily's chapter was short. It's supposed to be.

I hope you liked it so click the review thingy!

Any bad reviews BOOOOOOO!!

Any good reviews yaaaay!!


	3. Chapter 3

I welcome you to my stories of moods!!!

I sadly don't own the naruto verse but I do own my ideas for the odd characters. Tee-hee!

'signing/writing'

'thinking'

'**Zetsu **talking'

* * *

----------------------------------Naruto Verse: Akatsuki headquarters------------------------------

Pein's point of view (I'm gonna try)

I was looking for another slipper. Tobi had stolen my favorite slippers and I was looking for another pair.

'Where can the slippers be? Oh-aha!' I found the pair Konan gave me for our anniversary. Just as I put them on I hear, "Gaah the light it burns. Omg why you cruel god?" I look up and see Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Kakuzu was dragging someone that had black hair braided into two braids. She was wearing a long cloak, a white shirt that said 'give blood save vampires', and had on a pair of strange fabrics for pants. They were a light tan and had many pockets. **(1)** She was also wearing a backpack with a stick that had a lot of lines and circles on it. She had tan skin and was currently complaining about her eyes being sensitive.

Kakuzu then threw her into the room and she landed on her hands and knees.

"You didn't have to be so rough!" she had shouted. She then looked at me and she didn't seem scared being thrown in front of the leader of the Akatsuki. She looked at my slippers and started laughing.

I don't like her already.

No one's point of view

Aya had looked at Pein's slippers and laughed. They were purple monkeys and in the back she could see it had a tail and wings.

Pein looked at the girl and asked the men in front of him, "Why did you bring this woman to me?" Aya stopped laughing when Pein said the world child.

"How did you infiltrate this base?" Pein asked. Aya seemed to have missed the groups expelnation.

"I got sucked here by a black hole." She said seriously. Every one sweatdropped.

"Let's start the questioning." Kakuzu said uncertainly. He didn't want to upset the man that pays him.

"Ohh! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Aya said. Every one Anime fell.

"Okay?" Pein had said, It wasn't normal for prisoners to commonly give away information.

"Okay my name is Aya. I lost my last name. I like bunnies and chocolate and strawberries and-" Aya had started drooling at this time.

"Can you do this seriously? I need to know what village you are from, what your chakra type is, and why you should stay alive." Pein had said. The last part he said in a tone that everyone except Aya shivered.

"Oh, okay." Aya said not fearing the last part. "Let's see, I don't have a village I come from a different world. Ummm-I don't know what my chakra type is; we don't have them in my world. You should keep me alive because I'm a good bounty hunter," Kakuzu seemed interested in her know, "I'm an artist," Deidara wondered what her views on art were, "and because I have split-personalities that could kick all your asses!" The room went silent at this.

"Pein-sama we returned from **the dumbass mission** you assigned us." Two voices said. In front of Aya A bulged formed out of the ground. The bulge appeared to be the case for a Venus fly trapped but on a man. The case opened revealing a man that had his skin half white and half black. He had yellow eyes with no pupil. He was Zetsu. "Oh! You **got us a treat how nice.**" Zetsu had said looking down at Aya.

Aya's stomach growled. She was still hungry and this man looked like an Oreo. She could imagine how he would taste. 'No bad fury, bad fury!' she scolded her inner. Struggling to take control of her mind.

"No Zetsu, this will be your new partner." Pein said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Fuck no! How the fuck do you want be to be partners with this god-damned Oreo! Are you that fucking stupid that you would pair us with the fucking plant thing!! Shit I was better off in that terrible prison." Aya said.

Everyone in the room looked at her. "You **shouldn't talk** you idiotic** whore.**" Zetsu had replied angrily.

"Don't you fucking say anything to me you fuckwad! At least I don't talk to my personalities out loud you fucking man whore!" Aya yelled. Then when Zetsu was about to reply Pein said enough.

"Enough of what?" Aya said. Pein twitched.

"You just cussed Pein and Zetsu. You don't remember that bitch?" Hidan said. He was happy he could have someone to battle with words.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that Zetsu. It will happen again. Better start getting used to it." She said happily.

"What do you mean , yeah?" Deidara had asked.

"Ummm, I usually take something so I won't attack people randomly. Since I don't have them you better get used to it!" She said with a smile on her face.

"I still think** the whore** shouldn't join us. She should at least fight one of us** let her fight us I wanna rip her to shreds.**" Zetsu said.

"Yes that may be in order but for now I have to deal with the other appliqué." Pein said rubbing his forehead.

"Ummm, why don't I fight them? Whoever wins gets to join the Akatsuki?" Aya said. Everyone looked at her once again. "Ummm is it a bad Idea?"

"That may actually work." Pein murmured.

"Good but, ummm, can somebody train me in the art of ninjaing?" Aya said. This was going to be a lot of work. Not to mention fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Verse: Sunagakure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay let me get this straight. You are telling me you are from another dimension, you came here by a vortex, and you are not familiar with our customs as ninja?" Temari said incredulously. Shin nodded her head.

"No seriously where are you from."

I'm gonna keep telling you this until you get it through your head. I was separated from my sisters and we were camping in the woods. On the last day Aya wished we were here and so here I am separated from my sisters. Shina wrote. I have proof on my phone but please don't break it.

She takes out her phone under everyone's eye and made slow movements. She went to pictures and selected the album naruto. She selected the picture of the jirucinchi (sp?) members all telling what number they were. She handed the phone to the ninjas.

See. that's killer bee holding up 8 fingers and Gaara is the depressed one, and Naruto is the one with no fashion sense. Shina wrote.

"How did you get this and who are these people?"

They are the jirucinchi. Shina said.

"Not them these people." Kankuro said handing her back the phone. Shina saw a picture that she took of Aya attacking Lily. She remembered she used that picture to threaten Aya. She had said she was going to post that on the internet if she didn't get off of Lily.

Those are my sisters. Shina wrote.

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked. Shina had looked sad when she saw the picture.

Shina stared at him and wrote I know you are a heart less bastard but wouldn't you be depressed if you were alone in a strange place where everyone was stronger than you? Or better yet you are separated from your family and hopes of getting back are close to none and someone ( Kankuro) sprayed all of my protection into everyone's face. Would I firkin be alright. OF COURSE NOT.

"Well at least you didn't get sprayed." Kankuro mumbled

I didn't get sprayed because I know to point things away from me when I spray something.

At that everyone except Kankuro laughed. Yes, even Gaara.

"Well if you want I can train you. It'll be nice to spend some time with a woman that doesn't take orders from anybody." Temari said.

Sure it rocks my boat. Shina wrote. This was going to be fun. Not to mention work.

=============================Naruto Verse: Orochimaru's Lair==============================

When Lily woke up she didn't open her eyes. There was no point. She felt chains around her wrists and ankles. She also felt something around her neck. When she focused harder she could tell there was someone watching her. She knew the heartbeat was of the man that knocked her out.

Lily sat up and turned her head towards his direction. "I know you're there. Why did you chain me up?" Lily asked in a calm voice. Behind her back she took out the lock picking kit and began to pick her chains.

"I think it would be best if I ask the questions. But to answer your question I chained you up because I have some questions." The voice was like a hiss. He sounded like a snake ready to strike. He also had an air of arrogance that she didn't like at all.

"Who are you?" The voice said.

"I'm Lilac." It was close to her name so when someone called out the name she would recognize it.

"Okay Lilac why are you here?"

"I was on a mission." When she first met Suigetsu she knew she was in a different world. Suigetsu was her favorite character off the Naruto anime.

"A mission for whom my dear?"

"The Akatsuki and I am not your 'dear'." Lily hated it when people called her dear. She lied and said that she was from the Akatsuki because this voice would probably know about the Akatsuki.

"Stop lying. Why would the most feared force send a child to this lair?" The voice said. Child! She was 15 she couldn't be considered a child. Then again different worlds mean different rules.

"They wanted me to get a ring. They said I could join if I get a ring." Lily lied.

"What is your chakra type?" The voice asked. Lily pretends to measure the question in her head.

"Why does it matter?" Lily asked. This was the question expected of her.

"I may need to make some accommodations based on your chakra type."

"I have a water type chakra." It was a lie of course. She was more earth than water anyway. She always seemed at home with the earth. That's why she doesn't wear shoes that often.

"Any medical problems I should know of?" Lily wrapped her arms around her legs and started picking the locks there to.

"I'm allergic to molds?" She honestly didn't know what the question was asking. Only one more lock to go and she would be done.

"That's helpful and what clan are you apart of?"

She had just finished picking the lock. "I'm from the kick your ass clan." She stood up and pulled out a bottle of pepper spray just as he ran to her she sprayed him in the face.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" the voice screamed. As she was running past him to the door she was injected by something he had in her hand. It felt like ice was running through her blood stream. She couldn't worry about that now. She had to go back to Suigetsu's chamber. She ran there and got her bag from where she had hid it.

"Waaah~?"Suigetsu asked drearily

"I'm escaping goodbye Suigetsu." Lily said and ran off leaving poor Suigetsu confused. She ran down the hallway. She found a staircase and went up it. She could hear guards behind her. She kept running until she reached the top and went out on the roof. She could smell water, and a forest. She could hear the rush of a river. To confirm her theory she heard Kabuto say, "There is no escape. If you jump you land in the river and you won't live. You can still join us but you would have to undergo some modifications."

Lily listened to the sound of the water. It was about 1200 ft up. She could only hope the water would be deep. It would feel like hitting concrete but at least she wouldn't hit any rocks. "I rather die," she said and jumped off the cliff. When she hit the water she passed out.

All she remembered was darkness

* * *

**(1**) Basically she is wearing khaki pants, a white wordy tee shirt, and wearing a cloak thing.

Okay this will be the last time we here from Orochimaru for awhile.

The reason why I hate him! Tee-hee!


	4. Chapter 4

'_thinking'_

"**Fury/ Zetsu"**

"Aya/Shina"

"_Angel"_

* * *

Naruto Verse: Akatsuki Hideout

"First thing we're going to have to do is introduce you to the other members and your challengers." Pein said. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "The other members will be here shortly. You aren't allowed to attack or harm any members."

"So what would happen if, um, they attack me first?" Aya asked.

"Then you wouldn't have to worry." Pein said with a smirk. Just then the Akatsuki members arrived.

Itachi and Kisame were there first. Itachi stared at her with his Sharigan on and Kisame smirked. Next was Konan and Tobi. Konan had found Tobi running around and gave Pein the slipper. Then came a man that looked about 29. He had black hair blue eyes and was tall. He had to be at least 5" 10'.

"Holy shit!!! Who the fuck are you?" She yelled pointing at the man.

"Why do I need to talk to a woman like you?" He said.

"Aya this Yoshi. Yoshi this is Aya." Pein said. Aya started giggling. "Why are you giggling?"

"Inside joke. You wouldn't understand." Aya said laughing.

"I don't understand how a person like you could know something I don't. Is it something stupid? You seem like a stupid child to me." Yoshi said with a smile. That stopped Aya's giggling immediately

'_Must not kill him, must not kill him, must not kill him…'_ "Did you have a wife?"

"No, females are too stupid." Yoshi said with a grin. He was getting closer to having Aya release Fury on him.

"I figured." Aya said.

"Aya," Pein called getting everyone's attention from the girl preparing to snap Yoshi's head off. "Introduce yourself to the members."

"Ok then." She said using an overly preppy voice. "I have no dreams, no hope in living to have children, I most likely will eat someone when I get hungry enough, and I have split personalities named Angel and Fury." She changed her voice to a dull one and said, "I'm done. May I now find something to destroy?"

"Wait what do you mean you have split personalities? I didn't know women would be able to control them. People with split personalities tend to do stupid things." Yoshi once again said smiling.

"Let's not forget **we have split personalities to.**" Zetsu said glaring at the man. Aya could tell he got on everyone's nerves.

'_Must not kill him, must not kill him, must not kill him…'_ Aya thought twitching with the need to shove his head up his ass.

"Now you leave her alone!! She at least hasn't said anything stupid. Besides, you don't won't me to lock you in a room with Zetsu that hasn't eaten for a day." Konan said.

"Make that a week and you have a deal." Aya said. Everyone looked at her. "What I'm not allowed to speak when men are talking?" She asked.

"Yes that would be preferable." Yoshi said smiling again. Reminding her so much like Sai.

"Zetsu. Give her a tour of the base and where she will be sleeping. Everyone will be disbanded except for Zetsu, Aya, and Yoshi." Everyone left that Pein didn't say mumbling about a waste of time. "Aya, Yoshi you are not to interact until the battle 1 week from now." Pein stated.

"Then why **the hell** am I here?" Zetsu asked.

"You will keep Aya away from Yoshi except for when we eat. You are dismissed." They left the room. As they were walking, Aya was conferencing to her other personalities on whether or not to just find her sisters.

"What are you thinking about?" Yoshi asked.

Aya said nothing she wasn't paying attention.

**Inside the mind of Aya:**

"**I say we learn how to be ninja, kill the Mario guy, find our unfortunate sisters, and live happily ever after." Fury said.**

"_I say we should leave now. We could find them and, um, live happily ever after like Fury suggested." Aya said._

"How about we meet halfway? We learn to be a ninja and live happily ever after." Aya said.

"_We should leave now! What's the point of us learning to be, um, ninja?"_ Angel argued.

"**Because Ms. Host wished we could stay here for a year."** Fury explained

"Oh, don't you start Fury! It was a good wish!!" Aya argued back. Aya and Fury started arguing.

"_Um, you guys are arguing more than befo- ow!!!"_ Angel yelled.

"What's wrong with you? Ow!" Aya yelled. Something kept hitting her head. Over and over again. "Fury, do you want to do this?"

"**My-ow-pleasure."**

**Outside of her head:**

Yoshi was flicking Aya in the forehead. Zetsu just kept walking ignoring the two when he remembered Pein's order. He sighed and turned around.

"Can you stop hitting** the evil** woman?" Zetsu said.

"Why she's just," *flick*, "a stupid split personality," *flick* "girl." Yoshi said. He was going to flick her again when Aya caught his hand.

"May you stop flicking me you faggot?" She asked releasing his hand. "Zetsu may we please continue the tour? I really need to find something to destroy."

"What can you destroy? Your hands can barely hold things." Yoshi said.

"Aren't you supposed to go play with yourself or something? I just want to get this tour over with so I can train," Her stomach growled again, "and eat. I wasn't kidding about eating somebody if I was hungry enough."

"Women shouldn't order men around. Besides I was leaving a freak like you alone." Yoshi said walking away. "I can't wait to fight a freak like you."

'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him…' "See ya when we eat." Yoshi smiled and walked off.

"Can we go on with the tour now? I really don't want to follow him."

"I like the way **a brat like** you think. Let's start with the common rooms." Then the tour continued on its happy way. They went to the living room, the kitchen (where Aya got some food from the refrigerator), and the training rooms. She got to the floor she started on and asked, "Um, what's on this floor?"

"This is our rooms. This was the floor you appeared on I think."

"How would you know that? You weren't here when I arrived."

"I was here **you ungrateful brat.**"

"I'm gonna ignore that last part."

"This area is Deidara & Sasori's; this one's Kakuzu & Hidan; Leader & Konan; Kisame & Itachi; Tobi, Yoshi & my room. **Don't go into any of the rooms. Especially Deidra's and Kakuzu's room** This will be your room. Decorate it as you see fit. **Start now so you don't have to do it later.**"Her room had an oak dresser, white sheets, and a mirror. There were two doors. One that led to a bathroom and one that lead to a closet.

"Lets have some fun," Aya said. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a grenade. She quickly shut the door and a loud explosion was heard.

"!!!" Everyone yelled.

"It wasn't me, yeah!" Deidara responded. Aya opened the door. The dresser was covered in soot, the bed sheets were now a gray color around a circle of white, and the mirror was clouded over with soot.

"Done!!" Aya yelled.

"Let's go **it's about **time for us **to eat**. You're gonna have **to cook**."

"Why?"

"Think about it** like this:** you cook we **won't eat you**." Zetsu said smiling.

"Okay then let's start cooking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Verse: Sunagakure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shina was following Temari. After the pepper spray incident no one wanted to be near her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked.

'Nothing' Shina replied.

"Well here's my room." Temari handed the girl a towel and a change of clothes. Shina looked at Temari blankly. "What? You've got to change your clothes. Your clothes don't fit in well with ours and no offense, but your clothes smell spicy. It almost burns."

'It's okay I guess. I was cooking some spicy food.'

"You can cook?" Temari said incredulously. Shina nodded her head. "Hmmm… you can take your shower now."

'Okay' Shina went into a room with three beds 2 doors a window and a dresser. When Temari closed the door Shina went straight to the window and looked down. She was 10 stories high! _'Was the stairway that high up?'_ Then when she did the math she figured she ran 7 flights of stairs to escape the sand siblings and the cloud ninja chasing after her. Then she and Temari walked up another 3 flights of stairs. Shina sighed and began taking a shower.

In the shower she was thinking of where to find Aya and Lily. Lily would be heading or would be already near Aya, so she was out. But where Aya was, was the question. She turned the water off and began getting dressed. Halfway through figuring out how to put the god for saken clothes on she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you done yet?" A voice muffled by the door asked.

Shina finished getting dressed, while she was drying her hair she opened the door and answered the door. She saw none other than Kankuro.

"You could have just said no." Kankuro stated. Shina sighed and put her hand to her throat. "Oh yeah you can't talk." _"No der Sherlock,"_ Shina thought staring at Kankuro.

"Any way let's get you started on dinner." Shina didn't move but gave him her best WTH look.

"Didn't Temari tell you? You cook and we'll teach you how to be ninja.

Shina twitched. That was what Temari was thinking about. She groaned and looked at Kankuro with puppy eyes. "Doesn't work on me you just have to cook dinner lunch, and breakfast. How bad could it be?" She held her negative physical response and Kankuro dragged her to the kitchen which happened to be 2 floors up.

=======================Naruto Verse: Road to the land of Grass==================

It was a miracle that Lily survived the fall but thanks to her safety ways she had waterproofed all of her stuff. When she climbed out the river she got changed into a spare set of clothes. She walked for about 2 miles before she finally met someone. She asked the person if they knew where a nearby festival was. The reason why? Aya always wanted to go to a festival. It was actually pretty funny. She knew where the others were heading before they probably knew. The traveler had said it would take 3 weeks and it was in the land of grass which would be a 2 week walk. The man also told her to keep straight.

Lily thanked the man and walked forward. She thought about checking her bag to make sure she had enough supplies to last. She walked into the trees and took off her bag. She went through everything that was in her bag. She had 6 shirts, 5 pants, 2 pairs of shoes, she had a book that she wanted to read, 6 granola bars, 2 bottles of water, leftover lunch from before they got sucked in, fruit, a blanket, matches, a first aid kit, and her IPod. She checked to make sure it was OK and decided to pack up. Then a weird thought popped up. How would she get money to get where she was going?

That started her packing up and walking robotically towards the road and walked the direction she was heading all the while thinking of what she should do.

'_Maybe I could work as a waitress.' _Nah there probably wouldn't even be a job open. _'Maybe a cook?' _Yeah a restaurant where we don't know how to cook Japanese?_ 'Maybe a doctor?" _1) I have to travel and 2) she probably couldn't help people any way. _'How about a singer?'_ Eh what the heck.

* * *

I'm so soryy I had computer issues again so I just typed 2 chapters!!  
Please don't hate me!!  
So If you enjoyed this story click the button!!  
**Or else** we shall dine on your **sweet and meaty** flesh.  
Zetsu! Don't scare the readers away!"  
**Then have** them click** the stupid button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You should all know the rules by now so enjoy!!**

--------------------------------Naruto Verse: Akatsuki Hideout-------------------------------------------

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do now?!!" Aya yelled. She was staring at a refrigerator that had water, 3 pounds of meat, and let's not forget the mayonnaise. "Do you have a magician that could pull food out of his ass? If so can I meet the bastard?" Aya said. She was expected to feed 12 people.

"Well you were so cocky before **why don't you pull food out of your ass?**" Zetsu replied.

"Okay, you know what you multi colored Oreo plant I'm gonna-" Aya started

"Will you please stop fighting!!?" Kakuzu yelled.

"Fuck you!!" they both yelled at the same time. Kakuzu twitched. Konan came in.

"What are you arguing about?"

"These stupid fuckwads want me to cook a meal for 12 people with only meat and mayonnaise. I at least need some god damned herbs and spices. But how can I do this if the fuckwads won't let me even use my own spices!!" Aya yelled glaring at the 2 men that kept her prisoner.

"How about this? Kakuzu go get some food. I don't care if you steal it or buy it just get more food." Konan said. She added the last part when Kakuzu was about to protest. Kakuzu walked off grumbling about cost of food going up and wishing that someone would die already.

"Zetsu take her to her garden and let her pick out the herbs," Zetsu was about to protest about Aya entering his precious garden when she said, "and if you complain I will castrate you with paper." She turned to Aya and said, "If you need any help just ask me, ok?"

"You got it! Now let's see what I can make."

_One walk to a garden later_

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!! You didn't want me to take a few god damn plants from here!!?" Aya yelled as she stared at the huge garden. She had a basket over one arm and was still wearing the apron she put on earlier to cook with.

"We don't let many **insolent little **people come into the garden." Zetsu said and he looked pain to see his hard work go to waste in the hands of this destructorus(sp?) woman.

"I'm gonna ignore that and get to work." Aya said as she went forward and began picking green onions, tomatoes, rice, herbs, spices, and…

"You seriously got to be an evil man if you can't share strawberries!!"

"Yes we are** evil. Why else** do you think we joined?"

"For the fun, of having fun." Aya said as she grabbed 5handfulls of strawberries.

"Now lets cook!!"

_Time skip pompousness_

"I can't believe a woman like you cooked." Yoshi said.

"Then don't eat It." she replied, "Besides, Konan helped me cook." Everyone grew nervous. Konan isn't the best of cooks. "Enjoy the chili!!"

She opened a steaming dish that smelt wonderful.

"Damn!! What is this fucking stuff!!?"

"This is called chili. You put rice at the bottom of the bowl then you put the chili. If we had cheese I would put that on it; but you can put green onions if you want." Aya said watching everyone stare at her food. "Bon appétit." Everyone looked at her. "Uh, dig in?"

"About fucking time!!" Hidan shouted. Everyone moaned words about how good it was except Yoshi and Itachi. "Do you not like it?" she asked the two.

"Hn." Itachi replied

"It's okay for a kid." Yoshi said. Aya left to eat her food in the kitchen.

"You don't have to eat in here you know." Konan said.

"Well I don't want the others to be mad at me so I'll stay here." she said. "Besides, I still have a surprise."

"A surprise?" Konan asked. Surprises were only for birthdays and she was sure no one's birthday was today.

"Yep I'll finish it soon though. You can keep eating."

"Alright whatever you say." Konan said. She had a very bad feeling. She walked to the other members and said, "Aya has a surprise for us."

"Oh, it can't be that bad. Women don't have any good ideas" Yoshi said.

"Keep talking and you'll see what's so bad about women." Konan said.

"Konan! I need help in here!" Aya called. Konan got up and went into the kitchen. She looked around but didn't see Aya. She was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Don't scream. I don't wanna wake Aya up." The person said. Konan turned around and saw Aya had her and her eyes were glinting in a mischievous way.

"Aren't you Aya?" Konan asked. 'Aya' rolled her eyes.

"We have split fucking personalities remember. I'm the bad one, Fury." Fury said in a slow manner so she could understand what she was saying. "Any way I need help. What makes a good laxative?"

"What do you mean 'you're the bad one'? Gulliver weed **(A/N: I made this up and don't feed people weeds)** makes a good laxative. It's in the cupboard."

"Well if you think of my fucking name you would understand why I'm the bad one. Thanks." Fury went to the cupboard pulled out the container marked Gulliver and put that in all the bowls except for hers, Pein's, Tobi's and, Konan's. She handed Konan hers and Pein's bowl and sent her out. "Remember, don't say a word." She walked out with the six laxative bowls. She handed them to each member smiling like Aya until Yoshi had to say, "What's this slop?"

Fury smirked, "Its strawberries with sugar and a special ingredient."

"It looks terrible. Are you sure it's even edible? Women shouldn't be able to cook after all."

"Okay then. Next you cook." Fury said. She had worse self control than the others so she was trying not to [censor] then [censor censor censor] (A/N: What a dark mind we have).

"She walked into the kitchen and came back out with Tobi's bowl. She began to eat. Everyone else followed her example.

"Can I have seconds?" Itachi asked. He had polished his bowl clean.

"Sure, 'tachi." She walked over to pick up the bowl and Itachi grabbed her hand, "Don't ever call me 'tachi' again." He glared at her with Sharigan eyes. She stared back unafraid. "What is your eye color?"

Itachi asked abruptly.

"IDK, apparently it changes color a lot. Someone once told me my eyes turned white. Pretty cool isn't it." She smirked.

"Hn." He replied letting go of her arm. She started to walk off having another person grab her arm. This time it was Kisame's.

"What do you mean they change colors?" Kisame asked. All eyes were on hers.

"Well I don't know. People say my eyes change color so I agree." Her eyes turned blue this time. "Imagine someone giving me a Retina scan."

"A what?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's the green part of your eyes Mr. Christmas." Fury said. Kakuzu glared at her. "Can I go know I have to fill up a bowl and Mr. Christmas wants to kill me again?"

"You are dismissed" Pein said. When Aya left the room Deidara suddenly moaned in pain. "My stomach, un." The blonde suddenly got up and rushed to the bathroom.

"I don't see what his problem is?" Hidan said. The last part turned into a question as his stomach began to hurt as well.

"Alright 'tachi 'nother bowl up." She had his bowl in her hand. "Uh btw, where's Deidara?"

At that everyone got cramps and went to their respective bathrooms. "That's Karma bitches!" she yelled after them.

"What did you do?" Pein asked.

"I put laxatives in their bowl, der."

"Why didn't you put laxatives in my bowl Aya-Chan?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because Aya would kill me and I'm Fury. Konan I'm going to torment the other members, please explain to them. Oh and also let's keep this a secret from Aya." She winked and skipped out of the room ready to cause more mischief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto Verse: Sunagakure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's tacos. It's not poisonous" She had been dragged from the room, forced to cook, and now no one wanted to eat the food. "I'm just gonna eat mine you do whatever." She made her taco. Gaara who is fearless (A/n: yet he screams like a sissy) made his taco and took the first bite.

"It's not that bad." He said. After everybody finally, started eating the food. Shina took out some hot sauce she made out of chili peppers. She was lucky to find enough to make a sauce.

While she was pouring the sauce onto her tacos Kankuro saw her and put more sauce on his taco than what she put on hers. He took one bite and screamed, "Aahhhh!!! It burns!!!"

"Well duh. It's hot sauce." Shina wrote back rolling her eyes. She had finished one taco and was putting hot sauce on her new taco.

"Wow. How can you eat that stuff?" Temari asked. Shina got up and came back with a glass of milk signaling Kankuro to drink it. Kankuro being the stubborn mule he is, drank water which made it worse (A/n: It does I think).

Shina sighed and pushed the milk towards Kankuro. "Drink the milk boy."

He chugged the milk down and glared at her. "I'm not a boy."

She snorted, "To me you are a boy. You're welcome." The others were watching this fight amusedly.

"Oh really how old are you?"

"Older than you **boy**. Shouldn't you show courtesy to women?"

"I don't have to show courtesy to a freak like you." Kankuro said. He didn't realize that there were already two freaks in that room.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled throwing a kunai that grazed Kankuro's face.

"What! She doesn't mind. Right?" He looked towards were Shina was standing. The word was kind of tells you what happened. But for those who don't know; Shina left while the others were paying attention to the argument.

"Okay, I take that back she did care." The others stare at him

"Let's go find her." Gaara said.

----------------1 hour later-------------------

Now they were all worried. They checked all of downstairs inside the city walls. Kankuro was with his sister getting yelled at, Gaara was flying around the outskirts of the town with Aa, and Killer Bee was checking the building.

'Where can this girl be?' He was 1 floor from the roof and searching all the rooms. As he turned to head down stairs he heard the happy birthday song coming from the stair way to the roof. He approached and heard a guy say, "Shina Witticker. Shina Whiticker. Ooh I don't know if I'm saying this right, is 29 today." He heard something whir then he heard someone say, "Shina Anderson is 10 years old today. Happy birthday to you."

As Killer Bee went through the door he saw Shina lying on her back staring at the stars with her feet dangling off the ledge.

'_This might be fun.'_ He thought as he crept forward when he was near her he yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Shina jumped to get to her feet but instead of landing on the roof she missed and fell off the building.

'_This is the worst surprise ever!!!'_ she thought. As she tried to slow her decent, she saw the roof of a building approaching. She moved closer to the building she was falling to and bunched her feet onto the building's side. At the same time she made a jumping motion. She flipped off the building wall and towards the other building. She tucked herself into a ball. She was still spinning but she could see the roof getting closer so she uncurled her legs and stepped onto the roof. She fixed her clothes which became ruffled and glared at the person that had scared her off the building roof.

'Oh shit.' Killer Bee thought. Then the radio next to him turned to another rap song. This one was Eminem's Let your body wobble Censored.

_**Ooww Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**The moment youve all been waiting for ..**_

_**In this corner : weighing 175 pounds,**_

_**with a record of 17 rapes, 400 assaults, and 4 murders,**_

_**the undisputed, most diabolic villain in the world :**_

_**Slim Shady!**_

_**Chorus : Eminem**_

_**So crack a bottle, let your body waddle**_

_**Dont act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto**_

_**O-oh o-oh, bitch3s hopping in my Tahoe**_

_**Got one riding shotgun and no not one of them got gloves**_

_**Now wheres the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?**_

_**I noticed theres so many of them**_

_**and theres really not that many of us.**_

_**Ladies love us and my posses kicking up dust.**_

_**Its on till the break of dawn**_

_**and were starting this party from dusk**_

_**Ok lets go**_

_**Eminem**_

_**Back when Andre, the giant, mister elephant tusk**_

_**Fix your must, youll just be another one bit the dust**_

_**Just one up my mothers son who got thrown under the bus**_

_**Kiss my butt. Lick from under cheese from under my nuts**_

_**It disgusts me to see the game the way that it looks**_

_**Its a must I redeem my name n haters get mushed.**_

_**Bitch3s lust. Man they love me when I lay in the cut.**_

_**Fist the cut. The lady give her eighty some paper cut.**_

_**Now picture us. Its ridiculous you curse at the thought**_

_**Cuz when I spit the verse the sh-t**_

_**gets worse and worse cuz your soft**_

_**If I could fit the words as picture perfect, works every time**_

_**Every verse, every line, as simple as nursery rhymes**_

_**Its elementary. The elephants have entered the room.**_

_**I venture to say with the center of attention its true**_

_**Not to mention back with a vengeance so heres the signal**_

_**Of the bat symbol. The platinum trios back on you hoes.**_

_**Chorus : Eminem**_

_**So crack a bottle, let your body waddle.**_

_**Dont act like a snobby model.**_

_**You just hit the lotto.**_

_**O-oh o-oh, bitches hopping in my Tahoe .**_

_**Got one riding shotgun and no not one of them got gloves**_

_**Now wheres the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?**_

_**I noticed theres so many of them**_

_**and theres really not that many of us.**_

_**Ladies love us and my posses kicking up dust.**_

_**Its on till the break of dawn and were starting this party from dusk.**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Dre**_

_**Dr Dre**_

_**They see that low rider go by there, like Oh my!**_

_**You aint got to tell me why youre sick cuz I know why.**_

_**I dip through in that six trey like sick em Dre.**_

_**Im an itch that they cant scratch, theyre sick of me.**_

_**But hey, what else can I say? I love LA.**_

_**Cuz over and above all, its just another day**_

_**And this one begins where the last one ends.**_

_**Pick up where we left off and get smashed again.**_

_**Ill be dammed, just f*cked around and crashed my Benz.**_

_**Driving around with a smashed front end**_

_**Lets cash that one in.**_

_**Grab another one from out the stable**_

_**The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado**_

_**The hell if I know.**_

_**Do I want leather seats or vinyl?**_

_**Decisions, decision**_

_**Garage looks like precision collision.**_

_**Or maico beats quake like Waco**_

_**Just keep the bass low speakers away from your face though**_

_**Chorus : Eminem**_

_**So crack a bottle, let your body waddle.**_

_**Dont act like a snobby model .**_

_**You just hit the lotto.**_

_**O-oh o-oh, bitches hopping in my Tahoe .**_

_**Got one riding shotgun and no not one of them got gloves**_

_**Now wheres the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?**_

_**I noticed theres so many of them**_

_**and theres really not that many of us.**_

_**Ladies love us and my posses kicking up dust.**_

_**Its on till the break of dawn and were starting this party from dusk.**_

_**And I take great pleasure in introducing: 50 Cent**_

_**50 Cent**_

_**Its bottle after bottle**_

_**The money aint a thang when you party with me**_

_**Its what we into its simple**_

_**We ball out of control like you wouldnt believe**_

_**Im the napalm the bomb the don im King Kong**_

_**Get rolled on wrapped up and reigned on**_

_**Im so calm through Vietnam ring the alarm**_

_**Bring the shaun dawn burn marajauan do what you want**_

_**Nigga on and on till the break of what**_

_**Get the paper man im caking you know i dont give a f*ck**_

_**I spend it like it dont mean nothing**_

_**Blow it like its supposed to be blown**_

_**Motherf*cker im grown**_

_**I stunt i style i flash the sh-t**_

_**I gets what the f*ck i want so what I trick**_

_**Fat ass burgundy bags classy sh-t Jimmy Cho shoes**_

_**I say move a bitch move**_

_**Chorus : Eminem**_

_**So crack a bottle, let your body waddle.**_

_**Dont act like a snobby model .**_

_**You just hit the lotto.**_

_**O-oh o-oh, bitches hopping in my Tahoe .**_

_**Got one riding shotgun and no not one of them got gloves**_

_**Now wheres the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?**_

_**I noticed theres so many of them**_

_**and theres really not that many of us.**_

_**Ladies love us and my posses kicking up dust.**_

_**Its on till the break of dawn and were starting this party from dusk**_

After that came Michael Jackson's Beat It

_**As He Came Into The Window**_

_**It Was The Sound Of A**_

_**Crescendo**_

_**He Came Into Her Apartment**_

_**He Left The Bloodstains On**_

_**The Carpet**_

_**She Ran Underneath The Table**_

_**He Could See She Was Unable**_

_**So She Ran Into The Bedroom**_

_**She Was Struck Down, It Was**_

_**Her Doom**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok, Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok, Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok, Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie**_

_**(Annie Are You Ok)**_

_**(Will You Tell Us That You're**_

_**Ok)**_

_**(There's A Sign In The**_

_**Window)**_

_**(That He Struck You-A**_

_**Crescendo Annie)**_

_**(He Came Into Your**_

_**Apartment)**_

_**(He Left The Bloodstains On**_

_**The Carpet)**_

_**(Then You Ran Into The**_

_**Bedroom)**_

_**(You Were Struck Down)**_

_**(It Was Your Doom)**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok Annie**_

_**You've Been Hit By**_

_**You've Been Hit By-**_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

_**So They Came Into The**_

_**Outway**_

_**It Was Sunday-What A Black**_

_**Day**_

_**Mouth To Mouth Resus-**_

_**Citation**_

_**Sounding Heartbeats-**_

_**Intimidations**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok Annie**_

_**Annie Are You Ok**_

_**So, Annie Are You Ok**_

_**Are You Ok Annie**_

_**(Annie Are You Ok)**_

_**(Will You Tell Us That You're**_

_**Ok)**_

_**(There's A Sign In The**_

_**Window)**_

_**(That He Struck You-A**_

_**Crescendo Annie)**_

_**(He Came Into Your**_

_**Apartment)**_

_**(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)**_

_**(Then You Ran Into The**_

_**Bedroom)**_

_**(You Were Struck Down)**_

_**(It Was Your Doom)**_

_**(Annie Are You Ok)**_

_**(So, Annie Are You Ok)**_

_**(Are You Ok Annie)**_

_**(You've Been Hit By)**_

_**(You've Been Struck By-**_

_**A Smooth Criminal)**_

_**Okay, I Want Everybody To**_

_**Clear The Area Right Now!**_

_**Aaow!**_

_**(Annie Are You Ok)**_

_**I Don't Know!**_

_**(Will You Tell Us, That**_

_**You're Ok)**_

_**I Don't Know!**_

_**(There's A Sign In The**_

_**Window)**_

_**I Don't Know!**_

_**(That He Struck You-A**_

_**Crescendo Annie)**_

_**I Don't Know!**_

_**(He Came Into Your**_

_**Apartment)**_

_**I Don't Know!**_

_**(Left Bloodstains On The**_

_**Carpet)**_

_**I Don't Know Why Baby!**_

_**(Then You Ran Into The**_

_**Bedroom)**_

_**I Don't Know!**_

_**(You Were Struck Down)**_

_**(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)**_

_**(Annie Are You Ok)**_

_**Dad Gone It-Baby!**_

_**(Will You Tell Us, That**_

_**You're Ok)**_

_**Dad Gone It-Baby!**_

_**(There's A Sign In The**_

_**Window)**_

_**Dad Gone It-Baby!**_

_**(That He Struck You-A**_

_**Crescendo Annie)**_

_**Hoo! Hoo!**_

_**(He Came Into Your**_

_**Apartment)**_

_**Dad Gone It!**_

_**(Left Bloodstains On The**_

_**Carpet)**_

_**Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!**_

_**(Then You Ran Into The**_

_**Bedroom)**_

_**Doggone It!**_

_**(You Were Struck Down)**_

_**(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)**_

_**Aaow!!!**_

As the next song was about to come on, Shina burst in looking positively livid. She was breathing heavily and Killer Bee took the radio and jumped off the building to escape Shina.

Shina screamed and that was the last thing Killer Bee heard as he landed on Kankuro and fainted.

The song that was playing was Alice of the Human Sacrifice (A/N: Had to get this in here)

_**Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,**_

_**No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.**_

_**'I don't want to disappear this way.**_

_**How can I make people dream of me?'**_

_**The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.**_

_**'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'**_

_**The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.**_

_**Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.**_

_**That Alice is in the forest,**_

_**Locked away like a criminal.**_

_**Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.**_

_**The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.**_

_**Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.**_

_**That Alice was a rose,**_

_**Shot down by a madman.**_

_**He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.**_

_**The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.**_

_**Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.**_

_**That Alice was the country's queen,**_

_**Possessed by a warped dream.**_

_**Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.**_

_**Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush**_

_**The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts**_

_**The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.**_

_**Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.**_

_**A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.**_

_**They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...**_

_**They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.**_

As the ending lyrics came he felt into drift into the darkness. Just before he hears a laugh that he was positive didn't come from the radio or his bijuu. It seemed to be in the darkness around him.

'_Wha?'_ He wondered as the darkness consumed him.

==========================With Lily==============================

Well this is fun. Lily was currently camping in the trees not far from the road. She was listening to her IPod which survived (thank god) and eating some of the leftovers. She was going through her playlists figuring what songs to sing. When she felt a presence in her area. She took the headphones out of her ear and heard twigs snapping around her. _'1,2,3,4, 5 ninja's? A lot for one teen.'_ Lily began to move towards her bag when she heard someone yell, "Stop moving."

"But, If I were to stop moving I would die." She said.

"What?" A second voice asked.

"Well if you think about it, my heart is beating, my lungs are moving, and my lips are moving."

"Okay let's rephrase that." a third voice said. "You do not move towards your backpack and we don't kill you.

Lily paused to think about the idea. "I have another idea. You let me go."

"No chance," another voice called this sounded amused by the fact that Lily was tormenting the others.

"I guess we'll just have to tranquilize her." This voice sounded cold and seemed to be the leader or the lowest member.

"For once, that's a good Idea." The first voice said laughing at the last voice. Well, he certainly wasn't that high of a person. Next thing Lily heard was the sound of someone getting taken out silently. It appeared that no one else noticed so she played along.

The next sound confused her, it sounds like a grenade.

"What the hell is that?" One of her captors screamed.

"We are the undefeatable," A new voice said. This one sounded old.

"Come on pervy sage! We have to save her!" This voice said. She was thinking about the characters in Naruto when she realized who they were.

Naruto & Jiraiya.

'_WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!! First I get transported to this stupid world. Then I find Orochimaru. If that isn't bad enough I have a bunch of people who I can't even see a tack me!!!!'_ While she was going off in her head one of her captures grabbed her by her hair. _'Just to add onto the list my captor is using me as a hostage…… Wait, what?'_

"Make one move and I kill this girl." The first voice had said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Naruto yelled. He throws a kunai and cuts Lily's hair.

Lily lifts her hand to her cut hair.

"Naruto, you don't ever cut off a woman's hair."

"Maybe he'll cut off her neck. Make my job easier."

"Hey it wasn't my fault creepy masked ninja girl!!"

"You cut my **hair**" Lily said.

"Well I had to!!"  
Her captor reached to grab her around the neck and put her into a headlock when Lily grabbed her hand. "Hey! Let go!" Lily stood up quickly picked up her captor and threw it towards Naruto's Voice.

"**You bastard!!!! You cut my hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Son of a bitch." Naruto mumbled just as the woman flew and knocked him against a tree. The throw knocked the female unconscious. Naruto was awake when he looked up and saw a very angry Lily have a kunai she stole from the captors. She was about to plunge it into, what she hoped, his man spot.

Unluckily Jiraiya stopped her. "Now no need to get hasty. It was a mistake." He said trying to be reasonable.

Lily towards him and kicked him in the balls. Jiraiya passed out and Naruto fainted. Well this sucks. Lily looked around and gathered what remained of her stuff. During the fight her food got squashed, and her clothes were unusable. She groaned and went back to Naruto. She began taking the clothes off the girl that attacked her. It was loose around the waist but too tight around her thighs.

She picked up her used clothes and began feeling around for what remained of her stuff. All she had left was one pair of shoes, 4 granola bars, and a blanket. She took off the pair of shoes she was wearing and began walking towards the road. Just near the edge of the road she found her IPod with the headphones wrapped around them. '_Weird,'_ she thought. She put the head sets in and she heard the end of the thriller song.

**Mwahahahahahaha.**

**Ohhohohoho.**

It seemed to know something that she didn't know. She ignored it and began walking down the road. Towards the festival where she hoped she would find her family.


End file.
